The Apple Tree Flower
by ArthurPholaboro
Summary: What would happen to the Beauty and the Beast fairy-tale if Belle was not the one to go to the Beast's castle? What if one of her mean sisters ends up there instead? Maybe the timeless tale will teach someone a new lesson. Rated T just to be sure


**Author's note: So I am finally doing this.**

 **I've watched a dozen versions of Beauty and the Beast. Rather, I've watched many video reviews of Beauty and the Beast movies. And one time this one reviewer, while making a funny sketch, made Beauty propose the following:**

 **"I don't wanna do it this time. Just for once can it be the other sister?!"**

 **And it made my creative juices get in a frenzy. Now, what I am suggesting is a story with two clear parts. One that follows the semi-staple of** _ **Wicked**_ **, showing why the vain and evil sister is the way she is and the other, that changes the fairy-tale's whole dynamic. Let's have the OTHER, petty and scheming sister go to the Beast's castle instead of Beauty/Belle and see how it turns out.**

 **This is most definitely not the first time I try my hand at fanfiction, but it is the first time I try and publish something on , meaning I still learning the ins and outs of this. Let's hope for the best.**

 **Also, this story will be a blend of many adaptations of the fairy-tale. Expect many references. More on that at the end of the chapter.**

 **Thus, thanks to anyone who is reading this and let's begin.**

* * *

A short, old man steps into a coffee shop. For a few seconds, he looks around, searching for something. Since the establishment was fairly empty (as usual, it should be noted. Places like this were still a novelty in the country), it didn't take him long to see two other men. The first, languid and tall, waved at him to come and sit at a table surrounded by three chairs. He did so.

Once the three of them were in a comfortable position, the same big gentleman dealt with the introductions, asking the little man:  
"Are you Maurice DuBois?"  
"Yes. I believe you are Ferdinand Candèroux, are you not?"  
"Right. And this — he pointed to the third, plump man sitting there — is Comrade Denis Danglàs. He's trustworthy, my right hand."  
"Pleased to meet you, Monsieur DuBois," said Denis.  
"Pleased to meet you too."  
Without wasting time, Maurice continued:

"One of my suppliers referred me to you to transport my goods to the Indian Continent ..."  
"Oh, yes — Ferdinand cut off — Mr. Lieux has been a good friend to me and my crew for years. We stay closely in touch and not even one of his associates caused me any problems."  
"In this case, I am happy to confirm that such a spotless résumé will continue to be as so," Maurice said proudly.  
"Of course," said Ferdinand. "Danglàs! Show him the contract."  
Danglàs took the document from his handkerchief, which found itself not kneaded in the slightest, in spite of having been stored in such a tiny place.  
"I'd like to read it." Maurice had put on his spectacles, and his eyes were reading through the document.  
"There's nothing to worry about. The contract stipulates that, as gratitude for having borrowed my vessel to you, I may be left with a certain portion of the spices that I shall trade and bring from India. I have heard that the riches in those parts are so plentiful that you will not mind sharing a tiny heap with us."  
After finishing talking, Ferdinand treated himself to some coffee.  
DuBois nodded, but then said:

"But I feel like we're going too fast."  
Danglàs frowned slightly.  
"Would it be too much to ask if I took the contract with me for a more in-depth analysis?"  
"You don't doubt the honor of your fellow merchants I presume.", Danglàs suddenly raised his voice.  
"Clearly not, Denis," said Candèroux, putting his hand in front of his friend's mouth. "Mr. DuBois is just being cautious. All who follow this profession have this trait."  
"Precisely!" Maurice agreed, feeling somewhat embarrassed of having created a principle of disagreement. He did not like being misunderstood or ill judged.  
"In fairness – he continued – I planned things badly. Imagine that ..."  
Maurice forgot his words for a moment.  
"... I scheduled this business meeting with you, gentlemen, but I forgot all about another commitment ... A family commitment, no less! My oldest daughter will meet with the Lieux family today to discuss the specificities of her engagement to their youngest."  
"No need for alarm" – Ferdinand reassured again – "Having this many things to think about lead to foolish decisions. What matters now is looking at the contract thoroughly; and if you notice something that isn't to your liking, let me know."  
Denis, in an effort to brush off the bad impression, laughed a silly laugh and said:  
"The Lieux family? Well! It seems he really knows Mr. Lieux as much as we do, eh?"  
Danglàs looked at Ferdinand, whose only response was a quick, emotionless smile staring at him. Danglàs coughed as to regain his composure.  
"So that's it," Maurice spoke out finally, turning toward the waiting carriage, "I hope to have an answer next week."  
"And remember: No need for rush!" Said Ferdinand softly; and after looking at the old merchant for a few seconds, he departed with his face showing visible irritation. Danglàs assumed he was to blame for this and followed his companion rapidly.

* * *

 **So this is it for today.**

 **Regarding the references thing... two things about my style of writing: First, I tend to add a bunch of references. The second is that, if you read the work I am referencing even a little, the references stick out like a sore thumb. I am not very subtle. For instance, on this chapter alone, there were at least five references. Most of them are Beauty and the Beast related, but there are a few referencing another literary classic. I would be delighted (but not surprised) if you noticed that ones. I might reveal what they were later.**

 **Lastly, I am not a native English speaker. I know this will sound annoying and amateur-ish but I needed to say it. I would advise not to worry about it, though. I've been studying English for 11 years and anyone who knows me tells me I'm fluent, but you never know.**

 **Again, thank you for reading and feel free to leave some suggestions and writing advice. On the latter, I would deeply appreciate some "description" tips (like how to do a captivating scenery description, character description and such. I was always terrible at this, even in my native language).**


End file.
